Boys will be Boys
by KinkyWings
Summary: After years of dating, Stella still refuses to have sex with Brandon, and Brandon is frustrated. Enter a certain raven-haired Specialist with a certain oral talent that could just make all his frustration disappear...One shot for now, could change later.


**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic, so be nice to me please :) XOXO!

* * *

Boys will be Boys

Brandon was fed up. He was fuming the entire way back to Red Fountain. This was the second time this week that he and his girlfriend of forever, Stella, had had a fight, and it was always on the same thing, week after week: sex. More specifically, how Brandon wanted to fuck and how Stella wouldn't let him touch her with his dick even if they were the last two people in the Magical Dimension. He was getting tired of her shit, and she was getting tired of his. It was putting a major strain on their relationship, not that they would let anyone know that. They had to appear to be the perfect couple; it was what was expected of them after being together for so long. They had a reputation to uphold, after all.

But the more times he had to walk back to his room in Red Fountain with a raging hard-on, the more he was thinking about just leaving Stella all together. It was obvious that they both wanted different things, and he often thought that maybe she would be happier with someone who didn't want to bone her. Excuse him if he thought that his girlfriend was attractive and he wanted to get some. He'd never force himself on her; he loved her too much and respected her far too much to ever do that. But he was getting tired of her constantly being a cock tease and never putting out.

He slammed his door behind him and was glad that Sky and Riven were nowhere to be found, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a beer, slamming the fridge door as well for good measure, before going to sit on the couch in the den. He sunk down into expensive pillows, the pillows that Stella bought when she thought he needed an interior decorator. They made him angry; he never liked the color, or the ugly plaid pattern, no matter how much she insisted they were "in."

"Ugh!" he shouted, throwing one across the room, the thing making a loud thud against the wall before falling to the carpet. He threw another, and another, all the ones he could reach. He knew he was probably making a lot of noise, but he didn't care. He was too mad to care.

He only stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was administration, or worse, Codatorta, he sat up straight, trying to think of an excuse for the noise and the mess.

"Come in," he called, but he couldn't keep himself from sounding pissed. Which he was. He was pissed that someone was interrupting his anger-management session.

It turned out not to be Codatorta or any of the administrative faculty, but Helia, the willowy Specialist peeking in from behind the doorframe, almost tentative in entering. He only stepped all the way in the room when he was sure that Brandon was not going to throw another pillow his way.

"What's wrong Brandon?" Helia asked, stepping over a few pillows as he made his way towards Brandon.

"Nothing out of the usual, just having some girlfriend troubles," Brandon sighed, still more than miffed at how the fight turned out. But Helia probably didn't care about hearing about all the nitty gritty details of his relationship.

"Come on, I could feel the angst radiating off of you from down the hall," Helia tried to joke, sitting down in the chair across from Brandon, leaning back and pulling one leg up to get more comfortable. He studied Brandon for a few seconds before asking, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Brandon replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Come on. I must know what that pillow did to deserve such cruel treatment."

That got a chuckle out of Brandon, and Helia smiled at him. Maybe Brandon could tell Helia about his troubles. Nothing bad could happen, right?

"I've been dating Stella for nearly four years now, and, it's just, she won't put out. We're practically getting married and the most action I've ever gotten was when I copped a feel _on accident_ when I was helping her out of my ship during one of her mission things with the Winx a few months back. And then she didn't talk to me for a week."

Thinking about that incident made him madder than the fight today made him. One slip of his hand when he was lifting her down the lift gate, and suddenly he is accused of being a pervert by his girlfriend and her group of friends. He downed the rest of his beer, chugging it and crushing the can flat.

"Sounds rough," Helia sympathized, and Brandon could tell that the man was being honest. "You have needs too, maybe you should talk about things."

"I've tried, but it never feels right," Brandon sighed. "The way she's acting, you'd think she was trying to save herself, but she's never said anything about not having sex before marriage. I don't even know anymore…"

Brandon rubbed his face with his hands, tired of thinking circles around this. It's like no matter what he tried to do to solve the problem, he ended up taking two steps back.

"Must be frustrating, having all that pent up desire buried deep inside," Helia mused.

"You have no idea," Brandon sighed, a bit of a wry smile on his lips.

"Enlighten me," Helia stated simply, eyes open and interested.

"Well, I am a world class douche by this point, if you catch my drift. I practically have to beat one out before even thinking about going around Stella unless I want this guy to make an unexpected appearance," Brandon confessed, a little embarrassed to being so open with his private matters around Helia. At least the man wasn't the judgmental type.

"How interesting…"

"I'm sure you and Flora don't have these problems. You always seem happy," Brandon said, a little envious of their seemingly fairytale romance. He'd never seen a happier, more perfect couple than Helia and Flora. They were practically meant to be, and Brandon felt himself wishing he had something like that with Stella more often than he'd like to admit.

"Hmmm…" Helia hummed, his eyes unfocused, drifting into space "yes, we do."

"What?"

"Seem happy, I mean. We're happy," Helia clarified, but he lacked conviction. Brandon could tell that the guy wasn't really putting much effort into what he was telling him.

Helia stared off into the distance for a bit more, Brandon just sitting on the couch in the prolonged silence, before Helia snapped back into the present, his eyes practically boring holes through Brandon's skull. And what Brandon saw in his eyes took the air right out of his lungs, because Helia – dark eyes spakling and all – was staring at him with the most wanton lust.

"I don't desire Flora," Helia stated, accentuating each word. "Don't get me wrong, she is gorgeous, body and soul, and any man would be lucky to have her in his arms. I feel lucky every minute when I'm around her. But I don't desire her. I don't fantasize about bending her over a bed and fucking her until she's raw. I don't desire her, like I desire you at this moment."

"Excuse me?"

Brandon's voice was a pathetic excuse of a squeak, but he was surprised he could squeeze any sound out due to the fact that he actually couldn't breathe. To be honest, between the wanton need in Helia's eyes and the growing arousal steadily pooling in his groin, Brandon was slightly terrified. The heat of the space was climbing drastically, and Brandon started pulling on his collar to try and cool off.

"I'd think it's rather obvious," Helia smirked, glancing down at the tent forming in his own pants, plain as day and no disguising what it was. And it was for Brandon.

"You…you desire me?" he stuttered, pointing back and forth between them.

"Yes, very much."

"But I thought you were…you're not…"

"Who I desire holds no specific sex," Helia explained, his gaze never once wavering from Brandon's.

"Holy shit…" Brandon breathed out, trying desperately to cool himself off and calm himself down.

"Oh, don't be worried. I'm not interested in being your boyfriend or anything like that," Helia rolled his eyes, like the idea was ridiculous, before he fixed Brandon with the most devious look he had ever seen. "I'm interested in sucking you off until you come down my throat with my name on your lips."

"What the fu-" Brandon inhaled sharply, hit with a wave of intense arousal and shock. He could feel his dick getting hard at the thought of Helia's mouth wrapped around him, warm and wet and so much more than his neglected organ could handle.

"Don't try and deny that you don't want me too," Helia practically taunted. "I can see the way you react to me."

He reached out across the way, his palm finding purchase on the crotch of Brandon's jeans, slowly rubbing the area where his erection was rapidly growing. Brandon's hips jerked up immediately at the touch, seeking more friction, while he whined through his teeth. It felt so fucking good, and he knew Helia's mouth would feel even better, but it was also so fucking wrong.

"Helia, this isn't right. Our girlfriends-" he tried to speak, but Helia's hand moved to unbutton his jeans, the button opening with a pop, and as soon as he felt the man's fingers wrap around his neglected cock, he lost all rational thought.

"Don't have to know," Helia finished for Brandon, pulling on his cock, watching his muscles twitch and struggle to maintain control. "I've been doing this for a while, and Flora doesn't suspect a thing. It's better she doesn't know. Besides, it's not like Stella will offer you anything. I'm your best bet at release."

Just to drive his point home, Helia twisted Brandon's cock in his hands as he pulled, and Brandon's knees nearly buckled at the sensation. Brandon could feel himself losing control, rapidly, and he knew he was going to give in to the raven-haired Specialist.

"Shit…you're right. This is so wrong but…you're right," Brandon admitted. He knew he would practically beg for Helia to keep going at this point. "I need this."

"I know," Helia replied, and cut off all rest of the conversation as he pushed Brandon back on the couch so that he was practically lying down. Brandon felt hands pulling on jean-clad thighs, the material falling down around his ankles along with the thin cotton of his boxers. The cool air on his exposed skin made his cock twitch, and he squirmed a bit in anticipation of what was to come. He had never done this with a man before, only twice before with previous girlfriends. He had no idea what to expect, and he was again finding himself a bit afraid.

"Just try and relax," Helia told Brandon, his hands running his thighs in soothing motions, trying to relax his muscles. "You'll warm up to me soon enough."

Brandon nodded, leaning his head back against the sofa cushions. He closed his eyes as he felt Helia's fingers run across the taut lines of his stomach, trailing the coarse trail of brown hair he knew resided there. The fingers followed the line until it reached the base of his cock. Then, the fingers left, and just as Brandon was about to complain, they were replaced by the wet, rough surface of a tongue. Brandon sucked in a breath as that tongue followed the same path as the fingers, except, as it reached the base of his cock, the tongue kept going, licking down Brandon's length until it reached the head.

"Oh, oh _fuck_…"

"You like that?" Helia asked, a devious smile on his face as ran his tongue up the underside of Brandon's sensitive shaft.

"Mmm, yeah, that feels nice," Brandon mumbled, weaving his fingers into Helia's silky black hair, keeping that gorgeous mouth in place.

Helia ran his tongue up and down the shaft a few more times, teasing and lapping at Brandon's sensitive skin until his cock stood in rigid attention against his belly. Only then did Helia place his lips against the swollen head and suck gently on it.

Brandon practically bucked up off of the bed, and Helia couldn't help but chuckle, taking the head completely inside his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. He suckled on the engorged flesh, his hand pumping the shaft at a fast pace while he gave the head his upmost attention.

"God Helia, your mouth!" Brandon shouted, hips canting upwards, seeking the same attention for the rest of his cock. But Helia kept his mouth firmly where it was, and the hand that was not busy pumping the shaft went to hold Brandon's hips down into place.

Eventually, after a few minutes of pure torment, Helia took down the rest of Brandon's cock, making sure to set up a slow but steady pace. Brandon's eyes flew open, wide as saucers, his lips forming a silent "oh" as he felt that intense heat surround the rest of his cock and suck. It was like a vacuum of pleasure, pulling on him up and down until he thought that he could no longer feel his toes. It didn't take long to bring him to the edge.

"Helia, I think…I'm close," Brandon panted, the pleasure running up and down his body like a series of little shocks, building up in the base of his spine. Helia merely hummed in agreement and picked up his pace, hollowing out his cheeks so that he could take more of Brandon down.

The hand that was pinning down Brandon's hips wandered upwards to play with his sensitive nipples, pinching them until they were hardened into little beads. Brandon let out a low moan, throwing his head farther back. He could feel the sweat beading on his chest, a natural lubricant as the rubbed his hands over himself so that he could touch his nipples as well. He never thought that it would feel as good as it did.

"Oh shit! Oh shit Helia I am so close," Brandon whined as he arched up into Helia with a bit more force.

This time, Helia almost did gag, but he kept going, picking up speed. It was strangely sexy, as Brandon glanced down, watching Helia's spit dribble out of his mouth and onto his cock only to disappear again behind swollen lips. But Helia was a sight to be seen like that, clearly enjoying taking Brandon down again and again, with his own hand down his pants, giving himself pleasure. Brandon thought he could come at the sight alone.

"Keep doing that, I'm so close keep doing that."

He was speaking incoherently, his mind lost in the pleasure of Helia's mouth. He had never felt something so good, something that made him lose all control. His toes were curling, and he dug his heels further into Helia's sides as the man picked up his pace, downing Brandon without warning, making him arch up off the couch with a silent cry.

"Yeah, mmmm…" he moaned, not caring who heard at this point. He would've screamed his admiration of Helia's prowess from the rooftops of Red Fountain if it kept him right there in this moment.

He felt the familiar tingle at the base of this spine grow much more intense now that it wasn't just his hand that was getting him off. He knew what that meant, but he didn't know if he had the ability to alert Helia, not with his eyes rolling back into his head as the man flicked his tongue right over the head like that oh _fucking hell_…

"Fuck!" Brandon shouted, biting down hard on his lips to keep himself as contained as possible. "Helia I'm coming!"

And just as the words escaped his lips, he was blinded by a flash of white that nearly knocked all the air out of his lungs. The knot in his spine practically exploded as he felt all the pent up tension escape his body, leaving him loose and relaxed on the couch. He was dimly aware of Helia's mouth still pumping him through the aftershocks, slow and soothing, swallowing him down, but he couldn't feel his toes, or his legs, or his arms, or anything. He was boneless and floating through the air, high off his orgasm.

He didn't know how long he lay on the couch, just enjoying being there, starfished across the cushions. He barely registered Helia moving away from him, going to stand. He tried to sit up after him, but failed, as his arms were too feeble to hold him at the moment. Helia looked down at Brandon and chuckled, admiring the sight before him.

"You don't happen to have any paper towels, do you? Or perhaps some tissues?" Helia asked politely, displaying his come-covered hand. Brandon nodded towards the kitchen and Helia got up and left. He felt bad that he didn't think of Helia's wants as well, but then again he didn't really know the social etiquette rules of sucking other men's dicks, and the thought of that made his clouded mind hurt. His worry must've showed, because after Helia threw away his paper towel and took to sitting in his chair across from the sofa, he sighed and smiled at Brandon.

"No need to repay me. I did that for purely selfish reasons, trust me," he assured Brandon, patting his knee as reinforcement.

Brandon, on the other hand, was shocked yet again, his eyebrows shooting sky-high.

"Are you telling me you get off on getting people off?"

"Is that bad?" Helia replied with a bit of a laugh, half joking, half serious, his dark eyes boring holes into Brandon's.

"No, actually that was really good. More than good. Actually that was probably the best blow job I've ever had," Brandon said honestly. Every word was true. Helia had a talent with his mouth, and Brandon doubted he would meet anyone else half as good as Helia was.

"Good," Helia stood, a proud semblance of a smile on his face, and went over to place his hand on Brandon's shoulder, their bodies once again in close proximity. "Glad I could help with your little problem."

"You know, this could happen again, and I might need someone to help me out…" Brandon trailed, letting Helia fill in the blanks. He caught on fairly quickly, his smile becoming conspiratorial.

He leaned in close to the shell of Brandon's ear and replied, "Well, I do live across the hall."

_Damn,_ Brandon internally swore as his breath caught. Helia had a talent and was definitely some sort of sexual deviant – that was for sure – and the more Brandon learned about this side of Helia, the more it turned him on. He started to wonder, as he watched Helia head towards the doors, unbuttoned shirt only half on and chest glistening with that post-sex sheen, what he had gotten himself into.

But he didn't have much time to think on that.

Because, as Helia pulled the door open, there was Sky, blue eyes blown wide with horror and arousal as he realized he was caught in the act, his hand wrapped tightly around his leaking cock, the head swollen red and currently spurting ejaculate. He simply breathed as he watched them watch him, come running down his bare chest. Brandon's face was beet red with secondhand embarrassment for his best friend, but he felt conflicted between being flattered and outraged that Sky had spied on he and Helia's private moment.

But Helia simply licked his lips and smiled at Sky.

"You need help cleaning up?"


End file.
